


Kuroken Week: Day 4 - Soulmates and Flowershops

by teddy_parade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week, M/M, Soulmate AU, flower shop au, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_parade/pseuds/teddy_parade
Summary: In a world where everyone is born with a letter embedded in their skin in a colour symbolising their soul mates name and the colour that will have something to with the pairs meeting.Many people don’t agree with the soul mark, believing that they should be given free choice over love instead of being eternally bound to another, even if your soulmate was essentially designed to be perfect for you. Some plain ignore their mark, others will only develop platonic relationships with their soulmate. Certain people have gone to extreme lengths to remove or cover their marks, cutting it out of their skin or tattooing over it. No matter what happens it will either comeback or rise through the ink eventually._______________________





	Kuroken Week: Day 4 - Soulmates and Flowershops

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.. I never thought . would get to day four but hey! Let's keep the ball rolling. Sorry if it sucks...
> 
> like, comment, I like hearing what you have to say

Many people don’t agree with the soul mark, believing that they should be given free choice over love instead of being eternally bound to another, even if your soulmate was essentially designed to be perfect for you. Some plain ignore their mark, others will only develop platonic relationships with their soulmate. Certain people have gone to extreme lengths to remove or cover their marks, cutting it out of their skin or tattooing over it. No matter what happens it will either comeback or rise through the ink eventually.

~~~

When the first thing Kuroo sees when he opens his phone that morning is #notosoul trending number four worldwide on twitter, he lets out a groan and lets his phone fall carelessly onto the mattress beside him. He didn’t understand what was so bad about wanting to meet and fall in love with your soulmate but apparently the vast majority of the world thought otherwise. Kuroo didn’t care if he held the unpopular opinion of wanting to find his soulmate and have a romantic relationship with them, but he wished that less people were opposed t other idea. Barely 50 years ago you would naturally grow up waiting for the day that your soulmate would come into your life and you would be happy together for the rest of your life. What wasn’t to love about that?

Kuroo only hoped that whoever his was, shared his views; he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if his soulmate only ever wanted to be friends or want to pretend that the other didn’t exist. He shamelessly obsessed over the idea that there is a person in the world that was made specifically for him, he thought it was beautiful.

The raven haired boy quite liked his soul mark, he thought that the small yellow K that he bore his wrist was aesthetically pleasing against his skin and liked to have his soul mark showing as often as possible. Kuroo was always pondering how the moment he met his lifelong partner would all come together and what the yellow would mean. Maybe it would be a sunny day, or maybe they would be eating banana ice cream. It didn’t really matter to Kuroo how they met, but it was fun to think about.

Most of the people in Kuroo’s life tell him to stop looking, that he will find someone eventually and regardless of whether or not they were his soulmate. They would say that he is still young, younger than most people are when they find their soulmates even though some find each other at childhood and some have countless marriages before they find the one.

It didn’t matter to the teen anyway about what people told him, not his teachers, friends or even relatives. Kuroo’s mother had always respected and encouraged his choice and his beliefs even though she herself never married her soulmate, and it had only ever been the two of them for as long as he could remember. She was the most important person in Kuroo’s life. He had always wished best for his mother, he thought she had deserved it. She had had a rather tragic past, one she didn’t particularly relish in bringing up; never answering all of Kuroo’s questions always claiming that when she met her soulmate he wasn’t a nice person and he didn’t want kids anyway so she left. She married another man who was Kuroo’s father but he left shortly after she fell pregnant and she never felt it necessary to find him.

She had been strong for Kuroo his entire life even if it meant that she worked two jobs and was never able to go see his volleyball games. Kuroo had learnt long ago that life wasn’t perfect but he admired how hard she tried to make Kuroo’s as pleasant as possible. She was strong and independant and he wanted to show her how much he appreciated her.

He had finished wrapping her present for her birthday just before she arrived home from work. They ate in a tired silence before she went into the lounge room to watch TV and Kuroo went to hide the calligraphy kit, journal and chocolate under his bed. He had just gotten settled in bed for the night when he heard clinking of a wine bottle on a coffee table.

Kuroo crept out of bed quietly into the lounge room, curious to why his parent hadn’t gone to bed yet, after all they would have to wake up early for her to open her gifts before work the next day.

He entered the small room to find the middle aged woman curled up on the couch with her feet under her, TV off and staring blankly off into space, the only light being emitted was the dim oven light casting a warm orange glow in the cold room.

“Mum? Are you okay. You really should be going to sleep soon.” He spoke slowly as not to startle her, she looked at him briefly, tired eyes and large bags not fully registering what was happening. As soon as she did however she jumped herself awake.

“Oh Kuroo! I was just heading off now.” She lied. Kuroo put his hand on her shoulder soothingly as he sat next to her.

“Mum, it been just you and me for 17 years. I know something is up. Please tell me what’s wrong.” He said worried for her.

Kuroo’s mother looked down at her wrist, tugging on the hem of her sweater, seemingly unsure of what she wanted to say.

“I may have been keeping something from you Kuroo.” She stated shamefully. Kuroo gave his mother his full attention, letting her continue. “But you are grown up now and you deserve to know.” This made Kuroo shift nervously in his spot, not sure whether to move closer and pet her hair or move back further.

“All my life I wanted a soulmate, I wanted one terribly. It was never that he was a bad person or didn’t want children because… well you see…” She was lost for words, unable to go on, however she held out he wrist to Kuroo. He was terrified of what he was about to see. Had she tried to cut her mark out. Was it tattooed over like everyone else.

Kuroo came up with the worst scenarios in his head but even the most horrible thing he could fathom was nothing compared to what he got. His mother simply pulled up her sleeve to reveal that her arm was bare, that she was born without a soul mark.

“I always dreamed that it would just appear one day, spending hours staring at it trying to see if it was just really faded. I was well into my twenties before I accepted the fact that I didn’t have a soulmate, and I never would get one.” Both family members let tears slip down their cheeks. Kuroo’s mother remembering the scarring memories and Kuroo physically being able to feel his heart breaking for her.

Up until now Kuroo hadn’t even known that it was possible to be born without a soul mark as it must have been extremely rare. No one on twitter or the news even mentioned it but she couldn’t be the only one. Back when it was the done thing to marry your soulmate, soul markless people’s wrists must have been concealed. It was terrible and he wouldn’t wish it on anyone, but it explained why she was so happy for him for wanting to find his soulmate and he found comfort in the fact that at least she would get to see her son be happy with his own one day, not even wanting to think about how she would feel if Kuroo had stated that he agreed with everyone on Twitter and that soul marks were pointless.

Despite everything, he was proud of his mum for telling him and wanted to get her something else to thank her even more tomorrow so he decided that he would get up early to add some roses to the mix, he knew she liked them even if it was a luxury they couldn’t often afford.

Kuroo woke up at dawn the next morning, taking enough money from his savings to buy the roses and a breakfast for his mother as he didn’t feel like spending the morning putting out a fire like they did last year when he tried to cook bacon and eggs. He knew that their local flower shop opened quite late but he left enough time to walk further to one he passed regularly on his way to school that opened at 6am even on weekends. He glared at himself, barely able to keep his eyes open after staying up an extra hour looking up rose colour meanings so that he could decide on the perfect one to show even further how much he cared for and appreciated his mother.

‘No worries’ thought Kuroo, as he stepped out into the morning air, clad in jogging clothes. ‘A run will fix this right up.’

He remembered the flower shop quite well. He never had a reason to go inside it but often as he passed it he would overhear the little old russian lady who owned it loudly proclaiming her excitement to customers about how they had had a “good harvest” recently, whatever that meant. He got to the flower shop just after 6am when it opened; instantly being confronted by harsh sweet smells before he even went inside. He caught his breath from the run before opening the door. He stepped inside the small room for the first time, hearing the bell ring far too loudly for the current hour, cringing at the volume, expecting to see the old lady setting out the new flowers for the day or appear out of some backroom that she may have. But as he took everything in it was seemingly void of all human life.

Kuroo looked around the store properly this time. After getting used to the pungent smell he began to admire the small room, decorated in white shelves with nice traditional trims, even if they were mostly hidden completely as the room was full to the brim of boxes jam packed with new roses.

“Must be one of those ‘good harvests’ he thought to himself, letting out a small chuckle under his breath. He walked to the counter while rehearsing his line of the flower he wanted. However by the time he had it down pat, no one had come to serve him yet. They mustn’t have heard the doorbell, he decided, and began to look himself. This proved harder than he had anticipated as every spare inch of the floor was covered in boxes that overflowed with flowers in every colour of the rainbow.

It was when Kuroo was about halfway through the store that he heard a small voice from the very back of the room that sounded almost like a cry. The old lady must have been there the whole time, Kuroo fretted, she must have dropped something on herself.

He rushed to the back of the store, careful not to tread on anything while also shoving a profusely large amount of boxes of yellow roses out of the way to find the poor lady. But what Kuroo was met with was no damsel in distress. Instead of finding the plump grey haired lady he found a small boy, maybe a year or two younger then him, in rolled up, worn out jeans and a green apron, hair dark brown with bleached tips, tied into a messy bun, struggling to hastily pick up one of the boxes that he had dropped, sending yellow roses flying everywhere across the floor.

“Oh hey let me help you.” Kuroo announced as the boy noticed him but refused to meet his gaze; in turn, attempting to move fast to get the job done only to drop more flowers from his arms as he did so. Kuroo ignored the small chants of ‘I got it really’ and ‘it’s fine’ and soon the pair finished picking up all of the spilt flowers. Kuroo quickly put his back in the box before grabbing the other boys bunch from him, fixing them back in their box and retuning to help the smaller teen up.

“I didn’t know the lady got a helper.” said Kuroo once the boy was on his feet. He was never great at ice breaking but it seemed to ease the tension slightly.

“Yeah she needed an extra hand, ha ha, you can see why.” The blond laughed awkwardly looking down and letting his loose hair cover his face.

Kuroo laughed back at the smaller ones statment, trying to help him ease up more. They fall into silence and for the first time the mystery boy looked up from his shoes to meet Kuroo’s gaze and Kuroo was speechless. Breath instantly taken away by the boys gorgeous golden eyes, catlike in shape and holding a soft yet slightly hesitant look.

“I’m kuroo, by the way.” He shot out his hand awkwardly for a introductory handshake. The boy jumped slightly, however he took it graciously after, looking down again and biting his lower lip nervously. It looked to Kuroo as if he had to think really hard about how to answer.

“Kozume…” he said really quietly now, looking unsure at the taller male.

Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat suddenly as the other slipped his hand back down to his side. He darted his eyes frantically from the letter on his wrist to the flowers matching in colour that surrounded them. It was too good to be true and Kuroo felt sick.

“Lastname?” He guessed hoping that he was wrong, The letter on his wrist was for the first name and if his first name began with some other letter this would have all been a hoax. He felt so close yet so far.

“Yeah.” At this single whispered word, Kuroo’s heart dropped through the floor. “Thank you for helping me.” The kind words we almost lost under the sound of Kuroo’s heavy heart pounding in his ears.

Maybe he could salvage this, he thought, he hadn’t actually vetoed this boy completely.

“It’s a pleasure…?” He trailed off, making it present to the other that he wanted to know how to address him

“Uh, Kenma.” The boy hid his face as he spoke rapidly. Kuroo could have sworn he actually died for a second there. Without thinking, Kuroo essentially throws his arm out at Kenma through panic of not knowing how to put what he was trying to say mixed with the adrenaline gained through the situation.

Kenma physically jumped back that time, throwing his own hands up towards his face in defense before he catches a glance at the yellow mark and releasing Kuroo’s true intention, stopping completely and taking his wrist in both of his delicate and dainty hands.

He studies the mark cautiously, eyes big and adorably entranced while he looked at it. He shows his own mark holding it up next to Kuroo’s, the two matching exactly.

“Soulmates.” Kuroo gasps before realising what he just said and that it probably just scared the boy. He must not even believe in them.

Kuroo takes another moment to recall what he learnt the previous night. He looks around at the flowers noticing what their trait was

“Yellow is… oh no.” he almost chokes.

“Kuroo? What is it?” Kenma takes both of his large hands in his own, not yet familiar with the act but not really concerned about it.

Kuroo’s mind was fuzzy and he felt like he would faint any second. One thought swimming laps around his mind.

“I found my soulmate surrounded by the friendship flower.” He groaned to himself

“Wait!” Kenma said suddenly, using a full voice for the first time since they met.

It was only then that Kuroo realised that he had voiced his fear out loud.

“I don’t even know you yet… let’s not rule it out” His voice shrunk with every word, unable to tell what Kuroo was thinking. If only he knew that they were probably both worrying about the same thing.

“You actually agree with the soulmate stuff too?” Kuroo said, regaining his composure and properly grasping Kenma’s hands, making him blush profusely.

“Well I mean..” Kenma struggled to correctly place his words in his mind. “I don’t disagree, and I’m not against this at all.” He let go of Kuroo’s hands finally, letting one find his side again and momentarily using the other to vaguely gesture between them. 

Kuroo could have jumped through the roof at this point.

“I know what you are thinking. That because of the yellow flowers having something to do with our meeting, I will say we should just be friends and that the soulmark crap is bull. But it’s true what I said. I don’t know you Kuroo so ruling this out is as dumb as agreeing to be bound for life. Trying it out first is just logical…” He wasn’t finished but what he had blurted in his word vomit finally caught up with him and he fell quiet, the blush spreading from his round cheeks and down his slim neck.

“And if it doesn’t work out, it is for the best. Right?” Kuroo voiced out loud for him, Kenma nodded and Kuroo relished in the fact that they thought so similarly.

“And yes it is unfortunately true, I don’t know you Kozume Kenma, but boy am I excited to find out.” The two boys beamed at each other before realising where they were and what time it was. It dawned on Kenma that he was still at work and on Kuroo that his mother would be up in the next half hour and he still needed to get the flowers and breakfast.

They awkwardly stumbled around each other to get Kuroo’s order, Kenma slipping in his number on card on top of the bunch for Kuroo so that if anyone walked in it wouldn’t look suspicious. Both boys were excited for what the future held. Neither really thinking about what would happen if it didn’t work out because both of them already knew the answer in their hearts.


End file.
